


Biology or Something

by akouos



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Gert Yorkes Doesn't Know How To Romance, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akouos/pseuds/akouos
Summary: Chase shows up at Gert's door late at night with something important to tell her.





	Biology or Something

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr!

“It’s always been you.”

The words hit Gert harder than anything. 

She can’t feel her fingers and she’s pretty sure her hands are shaking. She had them clutched together, pressed underneath her ribcage because she’s pretty sure if she doesn’t hold herself together she might fall apart.

At first, she thought he was angry, coming to her door at what could only be past midnight now.

But he isn’t. As much as Chase likes to pull punches and act like some meathead jock, he isn’t that person. Gert knows it and he knows it. He had always been gentle, respectful. To the point where it became a complex. 

That was why the past few years had confused and hurt her so much. Who was this loud, aggressive ass who had replaced her friend? The same friend who when they were ten and having one of the last sleepovers they could get away with without it being  _weird_ that he was terrified he had gotten the same gene from his dad that made him hit Chase.

That was until she realized that they had both put on fronts – all of them had – after Amy died. Something changed that day, irreparably. She understood. Really.

Being loud and angry was far easier than being sad and scared.

But he isn’t angry. He looks tired. And sad.

“Gert, it’s you,” he tells her. “And I know you’re not going to believe me and that’s okay. You might not even feel the same way but with everything going on I can’t  _not_ -“

Everything feels like it’s welling up inside her, like a dam ready to burst. Her chest feels too tight and her stomach is doing flip-flops. He’s rambling. She’s rubbing off on him.

He stops himself and realizes he’s not making a lot of sense. Or maybe that’s just because she’s staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights. He closes his eyes for a second.

And then opens them.

“I love you, Gert.”

Gert had never realized that those words could be scary. Whenever her mom and dad had said it, no matter how many times she rolled her eyes or laughed it off, it had warmed her. Reassured her. But now it just reminded her of all the things that could go wrong. The people she had trusted the most had betrayed her. No matter how much she wanted to, her morals and ideals would never let her forgive them. What if Chase hurt her like that? Or worse, what if Chase died?

“Oh.”

She regrets it the minute that she says it because the hurt in his eyes is ten times worse than when she said they’d just be a one time thing. This is heartbreak, pure and undiluted. She’s an idiot.

Panic is rising in her chest and his jaw clenches a little and he turns to walk away.

“Chase-wait-no-“ she breathes, realizing her mistake. She rushes after him and grabs his arm. “Stop, I didn’t mean that.”

He turns, eyes angry this time. Easier than being hurt.

“Pretty obvious you did. It’s fine, Gert. I’ll get over it. Go back to sleep.”

Her brows furrow at him and she snips back before she can stop herself. It’s so instinctive for them now to be so defensive around each other. They’ve both hurt each other so much without meaning to.

“You blindsided me!”

“Blindsided you?! Pretty sure this has been obvious-“

“You showed up at my door in the middle of the night and told me you loved me!”

“Because you told me this was just biology or something!” he counters. They’re standing close. Oh, he’s so infuriating. How could have missed her making eyes at him like some disgusting love-sick puppy? “You told me what happened between us didn’t matter!”

“Because I was scared!” she tells him, tears welling in her eyes despite herself. Gert hated crying in front of people. 

Chase looks like that had hurt him even more than her not saying she loved him back. 

“Why?”

“Because I love you too,  _asshole_! There!” she snaps.

Oh, well.

She deflates a little. Gert hadn’t realized she had been standing on her toes to yell in his face. Now, it was Chase’s turn to stare at her with wide eyes, his stupid, perfect lips parting a little in surprise. A beat goes by and Gert couldn’t handle the way her heart was pounding in her chest.

“Is it okay if I kiss you now?” Chase asks, still stunned.

“Uh huh,” Gert nods quickly, throwing her arms around his neck and meeting him halfway.


End file.
